Desecrated Temple
by Heartless Uchiha
Summary: Kazama did not care if he had to annihilate tens of thousands, or burn down every temple in the land, he will destroy everything and everyone until she was his. Forcing her into submission was half the fun. Lemon in chapter 2. I only own the plot.
1. Prologue: The Battle

**So here we are again at the beginning of yet another fanfiction. Again I am sorry about the length of time between uploading new story's/chapter's. I feel as though I can't put enough time to writing, and maybe just finishing my Naruto story, and not doing any more. On with the intro then.**

**This is a 2 chapter story, and chapter 1 is basically a prologue. I don't know how long it will be until I upload the second chapter, it might be a while because I have only just started it. So Sorry if it takes forever and you lose interest.**

**'' = Speech**

**"" = Thoughts**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

'Hayaku Hime! You must run!'

'But what about the others? They're in just as much danger as I am!'

'They have all been trained for situations like this. They are all prepared to give their lives to protect yours! Just as I am!'

'No, I won't leave you! You are my only family, I won't run!'

'Stubborn girl.'

'H-hey wait! What are you doing?'

'This is for your protection. If you won't run, then you will be locked in here for your safety.'

'I can help!'

'No, you'll just be in the way, Hime.'

'No! Don't leave me here by myself! Kimigiku!'

* * *

Kimigiku stood her ground as she watched her enemy run his sword through the last of her comrades. She had expected some of them to fall by his blade, but to think that all of them had been defeated, and so quickly! She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't witnessed it. As he removed his katana from the newly made cadaver, Kimigiku watched her enemy flick the blood off his sword, making his way closer to her showing no sign of remorse from taking another's life.

'So, this is how ruthless a Devil can be,' Kimigiku stated as she continued to watch him. 'I had heard tales of you, but I never thought I would have to face you, especially here.'

'Where is she. I know she is here, and you can't protect her from me.'

'She's no longer here. As soon as you arrived, she fled into the mountains. You will never find her.' Kimigiku didn't allow her voice call her bluff, and she just prayed he would fall for her deception.

'Hahahahahahahahaha... Do you take me for a fool?! I know she is still here, she's close too.'

"Damn it all! How did he know?" Kimigiku had been sure that he would believe her. She knew that showing any form of emotion to the enemy would work against her, but she couldn't keep the anger of being caught out from her face. 'How did you know?'

'Hehehe, for someone who has been with a Devil for half their life, you know very little about us.' As he spoke, the Devil continued his path to the battle-ready bodyguard. 'My senses are keener than any humans. I can hear her cries for her freedom, smell her fear for her friends' safety. I know exactly where she is, and I will be taking her.'

'You will have to go through me!' Kimigiku drew her tanto from its sheath on her back and ran at her foe with every intention of erasing his life. Threatening to shatter the happiness her Hime had pieced together, after the loss of her family, Kimigiku couldn't allow that!

Connecting her blade with his, Kimigiku had to put all her weight behind her attack, and it still wasn't enough to unbalance him. He stood tall, his foundations firm, a look of amusement on his face as he put pressure on his katana. Feeling her legs beginning to shake from the strain her opponent was putting on them, Kimigiku jumped to the side, allowing the blade to slide down the length of her tanto and slice through the tatami flooring where she had previously been situated.

"Such strength! Is this how powerful all Devils can be?"

As she lunged in for another attack, her leg had a sudden wave of pain fly through it, forcing her to stop the attack and crumble to the floor. Looking down she saw a red line run up the length of her thigh, and as the pain reduced to a dull ache Kimigiku watched as it overflowed with her blood. It was down her leg to land on the tatami floor too fast for her to continue fighting without at least doing a quick bandage, so even though she knew it would take time and expose more of her body to his blade, Kimigiku ripped the bottom half of her haori off her body and tore it into strips for a crude binding.

'What are you waiting for? This would be the perfect time to finish me off.' She watched her enemy the entire time that she fixed up her leg for any signs that he might give to indicate his next move, but all she saw was him standing a good ten paces away, watching her watching him while attending her wound.

'I have no need for such tactics. I won't even need my full strength to defeat you, that being said I don't want our fight to be over too soon. It's been a very long time since I've enjoyed myself this much, and I need to make sure my skills don't dwindle. It's not like _she_ is going anywhere now, is she.'

'Such arrogance, it will be your undoing one day.'

'You may be right there, but it will not be this day, and certainly not this battle.'

Finished tying the bandage down to her leg Kimigiku once again equipped herself with her short sword and rose to her feet, though a bit unsteady she managed to keep her balance and take her stance, ready for her next attack. Running at him head on she feigned a step to the to his left, and while he swung his katana in the wrong direction Kimigiku swung her tanto at his right side, left unguarded in his attempt to counter her. Noticing a flicker of movement below her, she had enough time to jump over his kick attack aimed at her chest, but was then countered by his blade.

Being in the air Kimigiku couldn't dodge the hand that grabbed her and threw her into the shoji doors, causing her to crash through the fragile wood and paper structure, and into the next room. It wasn't a nice landing, as she skidded across the floor and was stopped by a support beam on the opposite side, causing the wind to be forced out of her and her back to be in some serious pain, made her gasp for air in short shallow breaths. Struggling to her hands and knees Kimigiku felt as though she needed to throw up, she could feel it in her throat and it wasn't going to stop. Coughing up the contents onto the floor she looked and saw that it wasn't the lunch she had consumed not two hours ago, but a large quantity of her blood, as evidence of a severe injury from her enemy's last attack.

Watching her opponent walk through the broken doors and along the path of her decent, she was surprised to see that he had pure rage etched into his features, replacing the cocky, over confident grin that had been there not a few minutes ago. What had happened to make him change his attitude in such a short time? It couldn't have been anything she had done, after all, she had been thrown around like a rag doll, so it wasn't like she could have attacked him. Then something caught her attention out the corner of her vision, something red and silver. Glancing at her tanto she saw that the tip of her blade had a small amount of blood on it, blood that had nothing to do with the mess that was in front of her. Looking back up at him, Kimigiku saw that her adversary had the tiniest of cuts on his shoulder, slicing right through his yukata and into his flesh, the fabric soaking up the dark fluid.

'You dare to cut my flesh! I will have your head for such an act! No one has dared to cut me in more than a century, and you think you can get away with it? Without consequence?!' He was so enraged, the control on his appearance started to changed at a rapid pace; his hair turned white from blonde; horns grew on the front of his head; and his eyes, normally a blood red, illuminated to a bright yellow, almost gold. 'You are in for a world of hurt, not just for drawing the blood of a pure blooded Devil, but you also ruined my favourite yukata.'

"His stupid robe? That's what he's so worked up about? They are one in a million." Kimigiku used her tanto to hold herself clear of the crimson mess on the floor, as she continued to add to its volume. Her vision was beginning to get a little hazy from the blood loss, but it was still clear enough to see him walking towards her in a rage that scared her beyond any kind of danger.  
Gathering the little strength that she had left, Kimigiku pulled herself off the floor and staggered away from her enemy, all the while keeping her eyes on him. Trying to look as intimidating as one could in her situation, Kimigiku positioned her short sword in front of herself for basic defence, but that wouldn't stop him. He was a man on a mission and he was finished with her getting in the way of his goal.

She didn't even have the time, or the strength, to block the kick that came at her left side, sending her flying again. Before she could hit the floor or any other objects situated in the room, Kimigiku felt pain rush through her right cheek, then her left eye, her stomach, jaw, and finally another explosion of pain to her right side sent her across the room to land on the floor. Opening her right eye she searched for her enemy, and soon enough she found him walking toward her, wiping his hands on a cloth that looked very much like the remains of her tattered haori. She was astounded at the amount of strength he was able to enforce into his punches, each one had felt like a horses kick they were so strong.

She watched in pain as he stopped and knelt down in front of her, grabbed a fist full of her hair and brought her face up to meet his. Despite being in so much pain she felt like she could die, and probably would from the severity of her injuries, she still managed a grimace at the sensation of having her hair pulled. With her one good eye Kimigiku looked at him, finding herself unable to turn away from his gaze, one that was filled with annoyance, but also arrogance and triumph, and watched as his smirk came into view.

'You did pitifully. How you managed to protect your precious Hime from anyone, I will never know. For your stupidity and drawing your blade against me, you will witness me take what I came here for.' Releasing her hair he watched as her head dropped to the floor.

Grabbing her wrist he dragged her limp body to the back of the temple, where he kicked the shrine to the side to reveal the trap door to the storage room. Making his way down the stairs he paid no attention to the body of his enemy that was currently being dragged behind him, all he was focused on was who awaited him in the darkness.

* * *

**So this chapter is over, hope you enjoyed it. I felt I needed to work on more elements of my writings than just the lemon aspect of it. Please write a review and tell me if my battle scenes need more work or are good enough, that is what this chapter was for.**

**Look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Their Nightmare

**Gomenasai! A thousand apologies for making you all wait for this chapter, nothing can excuse my long absence, but I have been very busy (with FFXIV _) and the ideas just hadn't been flowing like they used to. I wont waste your time too much with these boring AN's but I just want to say thanks for reading, enjoy the story, sorry it's taken so long, and THESE CHARACTER'S DON'T BELONG TO ME! Only the plot. Anyroad, Enjoy. Also please forgive any grammatical and written errors that may be in this chapter. Ok, bye.**

* * *

Chapter 2; **Their Nightmare**

The noise had stopped. All the banging and crashing that had been going on for the last hour had ceased to be, and Sen had to wonder what had happened, how things had turned out...who was alive. It had been so dark when she was first barred in the rather large storage room, but as the time passed, the noise at a constant high, her eyes had adjusted and she could see that the room was not as filled as she had first believed it to be.

"I must send Kimigiku to the closest village for supplies when this incident is resolved," Sen thought to herself as she continued to observe the room, her curiosity dwindling steadily.

After she had finished exploring her temporary prison Sen found a crate in the corner to act as her seat, her boredom eminent. There was little use in worrying about what was happening in the room above her own; it wasn't like she could do anything to help change their situation. She didn't need to worry, she had absolute confidence that Kimigiku would win against this unknown foe, and come back to her unscathed.  
Then suddenly the noise had disappeared, what had given her a sense of relief was gone, and what it left was a silent void; it felt as though something had been ripped out of her, Sen was now filled with anxiety, did Kimigiku win? Who had she been fighting? Was everyone else alright? All these thoughts and feelings raced through Sen as she waited impatiently for Kimigiku to return. There was a sudden crash in the room where the fight had been situated, like a table or a cabinet, and it sounded relatively close to the stairs leading to the temple. Glancing over at the exit Sen saw a flicker of light, and that could only mean that Kimigiku was coming to get her! Running over to the base of the stairs, Sen watched as the trap door that had been preventing her escape was opened and the light of the temple washed down into the musky basement.

"She must have gotten changed after the fight," Sen thought to herself as she noticed that the figure appeared to have a robe on. 'You returned! I knew you...' She trailed off as the one she thought was Kimigiku descended the stairs. 'Kimigiku doesn't use a katana.' Sen stated, slowly backing away from the stairs, though it didn't really help as the unknown man advanced a step when she receded, his bigger paces allowing him to gain ground easily. 'Who are you?'

'It isn't polite to ask for someone's name without first giving their own, little girl. You first.'

The nerve of him! Calling her a "little girl" is just beyond insulting, and she would not stand for it.

'Not that it matters. I already know about you, Sen-_hime_.' He watched as an expression of confusion flashed across her face before she regained her composure. 'I am Chikage Kazama, a pure blooded Devil, just like you.'

'Eh? I have not heard of you before, and how did you know I was a Devil?' This wasn't possible, nobody but Kimigiku knew of her being a Devil. Wait, where is Kimigiku? She didn't win the battle? She was dead? 'Where is my friend? Answer me, now!'

'Hmm? You mean her?' Effortlessly, Chikage lifted the barely conscious Kimigiku by her wrist, and carelessly tossed her onto the floor in front of the young female Devil. But just as Sen was about to run to her fallen friend, Kazama moved his blade so fast that it appeared as a flash courtesy of the small amount of light in the room. The place that his blade landed was at Kimigiku's throat, just barely touching but close enough to cut if she moved at all. Sen ceased any movement when she saw the katana had taken her friend hostage; she was Sen's only family and she would do anything to prevent her more harm.

'What do you want?' Sen questioned as she moved her gaze from her injured friend to Kazama to tell him he had her attention.

'Good, you see that her life won't come without payment. I'm glad you understand.' Kazama watched as she glared at him, obviously furious with him for using Kimigiku as a bargaining chip, and then glanced down at the limp form of his previous opponent.

'Well then, let's have it! What do you want for my friends' life?'

Slowly moving his gaze back up from his fallen enemy, Kazama met hers with eyes filled with lust, a kind of lust that only another one of his kind could sate. 'I want you, Sen-_hime_.'

'Here I am. You have me, now let Kimigiku go!' Sen was on the brink of tears, she was so desperate to save her friend.

'Hehehe you have it wrong, _Hime_. I don't just want you; I want your body, your soul, your very being. And let me tell you, I will be having them, here and now, or you can watch as I kill your friend, and then I will take you. Either way I get what I want.' To emphasise his threat, Kazama made a long, but shallow, cut along Kimigiku's neck where his blade had been resting.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Sen could only hang her head in defeat. If only she wasn't so pathetically weak, then she could have at least tried to save Kimigiku. But she couldn't do anything, not unless she wanted to prevent more suffering being inflicted on her friend. Dropping to her knees was her final act of submission to her enemy's demands...and the beginning of her own nightmare.

Watching her yield to his terms had Kazama feeling even more powerful than when he held someone's life in his hands; to be able to have her do whatever he wanted? It was a power he could become addicted to. Hearing a painful groan from somewhere by his feet, he formed a plan that would guarantee Sen's cooperation, and prevent any kind of interruptions. Grabbing Kimigikus' arm, Kazama dragged her from the middle of the room and dropped her against the wall so she was out of the way. And just to make sure that she wouldn't become a nuisance Kazama unsheathed Kimigikus' tanto and drove it into her left shoulder and right through the wood at her back.

Her scream of agony was like music to his ears, mixed together with Sen's cry of anguish over her companion; it was enough to make him want to cause her more pain, more suffering, until her life faded. He was just about to pull the tanto out and impale it in her right shoulder, when he felt something pull at his kimono. Looking behind him Kazama saw Sen was latched onto his arm to try and stop him from causing more injury to Kimigiku.

'What are you doing _Hime_?'

'Please stop! Don't hurt her anymore!'

'Oh? And just what do you plan to do to stop me?'

'Anything! I'll do anything you want! Give you everything you asked for, just don't hurt her!' Looking up into her oppressors eyes she pleaded one last time. 'Please... stop.'

It was barely a whisper, but he heard it all the same. Releasing his hand from the hilt of the tanto still embedded in Kimigikus' shoulder, Kazama donned a somewhat sadistic smirk as he turned away from the groaning form that was Sen's bodyguard. It didn't matter if he didn't finish her; the injuries that he had so graciously given her would end her life. Facing the one he had come for, Kazama found Sen standing in the middle of the room, watching him as he moved away from Kimigiku. When he took a step forward, she took one back, trying to maintain the distance between them, but his steps were bigger, allowing him to advance more quickly. When he stopped in front of her Kazama placed his hands on either side of her head, resting them on the wall she had kindly moved to, caging her in and preventing her from moving away from him.

'What's wrong Sen-_hime_? Didn't you just say that you would do anything to save your friend?' Kazama leaned in to place his mouth to hers, but at the last minute she turned away, unable to go through with the action. The smirk he had on his face was replaced a look of annoyance at her refusal, and while she was looking away from him Kazama grabbed her jaw and forcefully turned her to face him again.

'Unless you want me to finish _her_,' he jerked his head in the direction of her half-dead companion. 'You will do what I say, when I say. If you refuse again in any way, you forfeit her life.' When Sen gave a single nod to show that she understood his threat, Kazama moved his lips to hers.

His kiss was rough and demanding, quickly taking control of the pace and pressure, and it was very clear to him that she had little to no experience in the area of pleasure. Kazama was the complete opposite; he knew what places would cause her to go wild with ecstasy, places that would make her beg for him to give her more, and places that could cause her a great deal of pain if he so wished it. Moving his right hand from her face to her hair, he pulled with enough strength to force her head back, allowing him to lean over her for better access. Then he was pushed away suddenly, their lips disconnecting and allowing Sen to breathe. Kazama allowed her two breaths before he smashed his lips back to hers, while moving his body to practically fuse them together. This time he was fast and dominating, never letting Sen get accustomed to one move or another, and he could tell he was scaring her at his pace; her body was shaking, her legs were trembling, and her whimpers were louder and more frequent. But none of that was going to stop him.

When Sen pulled away again, Kazama didn't wait, he just moved to her neck and ravaged to exposed flesh, while his hand moved from her hair to her obi. Making quick work of it, the fabric was lying on the floor by their feet before Sen had any chance to protest, leaving her in just her robe, while Kazama was stilled fully clothed, though not for much longer.

Halting his assault of her body Kazama leaned back to observe his work, and what he saw pleased him greatly; Sen donned flushed cheeks with eyes filled with lust, mixed with uncertainty and fear, an unsteady form requiring to the wall to support her body, and swollen red lips that would yet still be used. Taking her hands, still holding onto him for little support, Kazama lead them to his own obi, silently telling her to undress him. Doing so would force Sen to accept what would follow after, and she wasn't sure she was ready for it, but just looking at Kazamas' face reminded her of the threat that he had already conveyed; if she didn't do as he said, Kimigiku would be killed. So swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Sen leaned into him and wound her arms around his body to clumsily release the fabric holding his kimono in place.

When Kazamas' robe fell in a heap on the floor, Sen quickly covered her face with her hands; she was not expecting him to not be wearing anything under his attire, and it had caught her completely off guard. Kazama on the other hand, was not phased in the slightest to be standing before her in his nude form, and she would be in the same situation in less time than she thought. Taking her hands from her face, Kazama brought her right hand down to his erect cock, and wrapped it around his shaft, forcing her to feel him, and covered her hand with his own to add to the pressure. Slowly Kazama dragged her hand up to the tip of his cock and back down to the bottom of the shaft, repeating the action while Sen whimpered in uncertainty.

'Watch Sen-_hime_, watch as you bring pleasure to me.' When she shook her head Kazama leaned in so he was right next to her ear and whispered, 'you know what will happen if you refuse, I will be sure to make her death as painful as it can be.'

With her cheeks burning from embarrassment and rage, a single tear of frustration running down her face, Sen directed her eyes to the hard piece of flesh she was currently holding. She watched as Kazama directed her hand up and down his length, disgusted by the twitching organ, but there was also the tiniest hint of fascination at what she was touching, and she found that she couldn't turn her gaze away as she continued to pleasure the Devil that she despised. When Kazama removed his hand, she didn't pull hers away from him, she didn't even stop the movements, nor could her eyes be diverted. Kazama watched her as Sen became more and more absorbed in the motions, smirking at the fact that she was affected more by this small amount of foreplay, and he couldn't wait to see how she would react to what he had in store for her. When Kazama moved his hand to her shoulder Sen dragged her eyes from between his legs, only to have them caught in his own golden depths.

'On your knees.'

Sen didn't need reminding on what was at stake if she didn't do as commanded, so she slowly knelt in front of him, her gaze never leaving his. When she was confronted by his cock in her face, she had to stop herself from bolting; it was big, and she was intimidated by the thought of where he wanted to use it. And just as she was coming to terms with his cock's size Kazama suddenly shoved it in her mouth, making her gag from the unwanted intrusion, and pull away which forced the dick out of her mouth again, allowing Sen to take a breath. But this time Kazama wasn't going to wait; the second Sen inhaled he inserted it again and held her head in place to prevent her from repeating the action.

'If you bite, I'll kill both of you. Slowly.'

Letting a whimper of defeat escape her, Sen finally gave in to the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to escape this situation, or any and all that followed, unscathed. Feeling her jaw relax around his cock Kazama retracted it until the tip was only part left inside, he then pushed it back in, keeping his hand in place on the back of her head, to guide her movements while he set the pace for them. He watched her as Sen became more and more aroused by what he was forcing her to do; her nipples were hard, body was shaking, and she was moving her hands to her legs. It didn't take a genius to work out what she was planning to do with them in that area, but Kazama had other plans. Grabbing her hands, he raised them as far from her aching core as they would go, and while he held them above her, he still continued to pleasure himself with her mouth, using the wall behind her to make sure she wouldn't pull away.

With her hands out of commission all Sen could do was rub her legs together to try and relieve some of the heat. When she felt him start to expand in her throat, she almost choked from the sudden change in size, she wasn't expecting it, nor did she know why it happened. But when a sticky, bitter fluid was forced down her throat, she realised that he had just cum in her mouth, and being unable to move away to spit it out she was left with no choice but to consume it, if she ever wanted to breathe again. When Kazama saw her swallow his essence he removed his cock from her mouth, allowing her to gasp for air while he pulled her to a standing pose. Then he took his katana and expertly shredded her robe, leaving her with no places to hide and no barrier between their nude bodies.

'Don't move,' Kazama said as he kneeled in front of her to inspect her soaking pussy.

She was most definitely aroused, if the amount of wetness was any indication; he watched it drip down her thighs and onto the floor, he was going to have fun with this. Holding her legs in place so she wouldn't fall on him, Kazama gave one long, slow lick of her core, and took pleasure at the taste of her; it certainly was different, almost exotic, from any other woman he'd had the enjoyment of pleasuring. He needed to have more of her, had to have more, he was so hungry for her.

'Give me more. Give me everything Sen-_hime_!' With each glide of his tongue over her pulsating pussy Kazama was rewarded with more of Sen to consume. What he couldn't hear were her lovely sounds of bliss, for she had bitten her finger to stop the noise. Kazama would not have any of that.

Reaching up, he grabbed her arms and dragged them down to place them in his hair, this did two things; allowed him to listen to the wonderful erotic sounds he was making her produce, and told him how much she was enjoying what he was doing to her, the pain from her hands grip in his hair was proof of that. But he was not done yet. With one hand still holding her in place he used two fingers from his other and thrust them up into her soaking pussy, while he focused solely on her clit. As soon as he placed his fingers in her the walls around his digits clamped down hard, she was extremely tight and so hot, it was a wonder she hadn't severed his fingers the second they were in there. After he had thrust into her a few times to loosen her up he turned his fingers so they were facing up, and used a beckoning motion to stimulate the rough area just inside her opening, he had used this trick plenty of times to make all his previous women cum in seconds, Sen would be no different. But this time he was going to do things a little differently. After just a few strokes of his fingers in that area Kazama could feel Sen clamping down harder than before, her moans getting louder and more frequent, he knew that it was time to stop.

Dragging his fingers out of her restricting core, and his mouth away from her excited clit, Kazama watched as Sen sank to the floor in tears. She was so desperate for release that she was crying frustration, it was cute watching her suffer like that, and trying to finish herself wither own fingers. Dragging her up, with her hands away from her core, Kazama smashed his lips onto hers, his tongue quickly making its way to hers, outright commanding it to battle with his own. Sufficiently robbing her of breath he dragged his mouth away from hers allowing her to sag against him, she felt so weak from his kiss and her core was still burning to release. Thinking of a suitable place to rob Sen of all her innocence Kazama remembered that they had an audience, she had been keeping quiet the whole time but she was still very much alive and able to see and hear them. Half carrying and half dragging the weakened girl, Kazama stopped just far enough away from Kimigiku so that see would be able o see everything that happened, but be unable to reach them, if she somehow miraculously recovered from the beating he had given her and was able to move again.

Grabbing Sen's jaw Kazama moved her to face her friend, showing her that she was still alive and conscious. 'We have an audience to entertain Sen-_hime_. And she has a front row seat, so we need to put on a good show. We shouldn't disappoint her.'

Allowing Sen to drop to the floor, her legs still had not regained their strength; Kazama followed her down so that he was nestled snugly in between her legs, his hard cock resting lightly on her throbbing pussy. Sen couldn't bear to watch Kimigiku watching her be defiled, so she turned her head away from her friend and stared at the wall in the other direction. It was just the thing that Kazama expected Sen to do, out of shame or embarrassment he wasn't sure, but the action was the same none the less, and he had just the thing to say when she pulled that move.

'You can either look at your friend, or look at me. But if you look anywhere other than that, I will make this painful.'

The threat was more frightening than the last ones, because his voice was lower, darker, filled with more malice than all the other times he had spoken. Turning to look at him Sen saw that he was not the same in certain ways; his eyes were a darker gold than before, his hair had turned white from mustard-blonde, and his voice had definitely gotten deeper. But what stood out most were the horns that had appeared on his head, they made him look so dangerous and menacing, that she couldn't help but keep her eyes on someone that would snuff out her life at one hint of disobedience. With her attention on him Kazama began by running his hand down her front, it was important to keep up the teasing of her body, keep it on the edge, so that when she did finally orgasm she would feel the pinnacle of ecstasy and unconsciously come back for more. With one hand he traced a finger around her nipples, deliberately avoiding them and just stimulating the nerves, which caused them to harden without him even needing to touch them. Slowly he ran his tongue around her stimulated bud, Sen couldn't help but mewl quietly, yearning for Kazama to just touch her breasts and stop playing with her. When he had made another few rounds with his tongue he pulled away and softly blew on the wet area.

'Pl-please. Don't torture me, Kaz-Kazama-sama,' Sen only just managed to gasp out before she had slap her hand over her mouth to stop the sounds that might have escaped. Glancing up from her modest breasts, Kazama saw her staring at him with such an erotic gaze, that he was captivated by her momentarily.

'Again...' It was such a primal sound, one of unquenchable desire, and dominance. Sen could hear all of those in just one word, and it suddenly dawned on her; she wanted to be dominated, to have all control taken from her, and just have someone monopolize her. It was her pride; her pride had been holding her back from allowing her to express her feelings, her true desires. When this Devil had ripped her pride from her he had released her carnal desires that she had been suppressing; but no more. She didn't care what he thought of her, how impure she acted, or what he forced her to do, all she knew was that she needed pleasure; the pleasure that only he could give.

'Kazama-...sama.'

There was pain! The pain of being forcefully stretched for the first time, something that she had expected but still had no way to prepare for it. His was a different pain. To be finally encased in her hot pussy, after only sampling it with his fingers and tongue, it was taking a lot of effort not endlessly pound into her, for he knew that if she was in pleasure, the whole experience will be more enjoyable for him. After a minute the pain started to ease, but not entirely fade, enough that Sen was able to clench her walls around his cock with only a dull throb to remind her of what she had just given him. That action was enough proof to Kazama that she was ready for his next move.

Wanting his pleasure, and not in a years' time, Kazama pulled out until just the tip was left inside her throbbing walls, and shoved his full length all the way in with no time for reprieve; he liked his sex hard and fast. Non-stop pounding into her pussy, causing the friction between the skins rubbing together to be stimulated, slowly but surely raising the level of ecstasy they were both feeling. That was the type that he craved the most. Grabbing her wrists and pulling them towards him allowed Kazama to use them to thrust into her with ease, rocking her body towards him when he penetrated her, forcing her to meet his thrusts with the same velocity and pressure as his own. Then, wanting better access, Kazama suddenly flipped Sen so that she was on all fours, without even taking his cock out of her, a skill that he had mastered so very long ago. In this position he had the chance to admire her rear, toned but soft, he made a mental note that he would have to take her first time in that area as well, it was only right, because she now belonged to him.

Slowing his thrusts to only a couple every half minute or so, he could feel her walls starting to tighten slightly and he wanted to extend her torture just a little bit longer, Kazama saw that her head was bowed and resting on the floor while she kneeled on her forearms for support. This would not do. She was to look only at her friend or him only so that she would be reminded of her shame and her punishment if she ever disobeyed him. He would be fixing that presently. Grabbing her shoulder, Kazama hauled her body up, so that she was kneeling only on her knees with her body leaning against his. It wasn't the best for access, but it allowed him to control her body more easily.

'Watch her Sen-_hime_. Watch her while she watches you, fucking the Devil that beat her to an inch of her life.' Sen forced her eyes open and gazed at her friend with lust filled eyes. She watched as Kimigiku began trembling out of rage and frustration, but she couldn't see it, all she could see and feel was the pleasure that she was feeling.

'Kazama-sam-aaah,' those talented fingers of his had mischievously travelled from her shoulder and made its way down to her bundle of neglected nerves. Although he wanted to make this torture last as long as he thought she deserved it, for her lack of obedience to follow his demands, he was almost at his limit, and his pride as a Devil and a man would never allow him to cum before he had sent her into the plains of euphoria.

'What is it, Sen-_hime_?'

'Please...please don't.'

Giving her clit a few strokes of his fingers, had Sen losing the little strength that she had been able to regain, a moan of heated desire escaping her bruised lips.

'What was that? Did you want me to do something?'

'Y-yes, Kazama-sama. Please.'

'Tell me, what do you want me to do?'

With his free hand Kazama rolled one of her nipples between his fingers, causing her to fall back on him, further allowing him to ravage her pulse point on her exposed neck.

'Please, Kazama-sama. Please f-fuck me.'

'Gomen I couldn't hear that. Say it again.'

Sen was blushing a deep red from having to say such a vulgar word, and he wanted her to say it again, but his words, his tone, the way that he moves his fingers or his cock at just the right moment, so that his words would have a more stimulating effect on her body and mind. It was just too much; there was no way she would be able to say it again!

'Sen.'

'Fuck me, Kazama-sama!'

His smirk, even though she couldn't see it, was filled with triumph and satisfaction at forcing the great, all pure, Sen-_hime_ into submission.

'If you insist, Sen.'

Flipping her over, so that she was on her back again, Kazama grabbed her hips and began pounding into her aching pussy, giving her no time to recover before he was thrusting into her again. All Sen could do was wrap her legs around his narrow hips and hope that it would be enough to keep her earth bound. He was absolutely ruthless. She was getting tighter and tighter, her walls clenching him so tightly that he was afraid that she might turn him into a eunuch. Going back to her clit, Kazama began rubbing it furiously, causing her to cry out from the extra stimuli at such an intense level. But that extra pleasure was enough to send her to lands where only pleasure is known, and as she silently screamed her first orgasm, Kazama reached his limit and surrendered to the pleasure that he had worked so hard to obtain. With her walls still clenching around him Kazama slowly withdrew from the haven that was Sen's pussy, and collected his yukata.

Looking down at Sen still laying on the floor, Kazama noticed that her previous clothes were now only pieces of tattered cloth, no longer fit to be called anything but scrap material, and that she did not posses any others to cover herself with. Not that it mattered, because she would be leaving with him, and he was not known to walk to his destinations. Lifting the now unconscious form into his arms, Kazama turned to look at the person that was just holding onto the last remnants of her life, and gave as much of a bow as Sen's body allowed him to.

'Arigato Kimigiku-chan, for watching our performance. I do hope you enjoyed it, and that it will stay with you for as long as you live. Even though it isn't for long. Sayonara.'

His smirk was the last thing that Kimigiku saw as her life faded into nothing. She watched Kazama vanish into thin air with her beloved Sen-hime; her friend; her family. The only one she had ever known. 

* * *

**Ok, so that's the end of this story. I really do hope that you all enjoyed it, as it took a lot of planning and editing to complete it. Many thanks to my editor _Bojack229_ for sticking with me and helping me through the tough ordeal of writers block. I hope you guys will look forward to more stories from me, though I don't think I'll be doing long stories anymore, as they are taking a long time to write. Anyroad, thanks for reading, the usual please favourite and comment formalities apply, I'll see you all when I upload another story. Later.**


End file.
